


Strangers in the Night

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Devoted Reylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced medical testing, Horror, Kylo and Rey are aged up Mike and Eleven, Science Fiction, Stranger Things AU, mentions of child abduction, other dimensions, set in the 80s, with a bit of a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: What started out as an ordinary day at the movie plex that Kylo managed turned into something else entirely when a young woman showed up asking for his help. Little did he know that he had met this girl before. She held the answer to what happened to him when he was abducted as a teenager.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things Au with a twist.

Kylo sighed as he swept up popcorn that had been left scattered across the lobby of the megaplex. Managing the local movie theater wasn't the most ideal job in Hawkins, Indiana. He couldn't complain because at the age of 28, he was making decent money. And it was _almost_ in the field he studied in college.

He went to college for filmography. But after a horrible accident, he was forced to drop out of school. He moved out on his own and changed his name. Back then he was known as Ben Solo.

Ben Solo, the little boy with the mental issues and the fucked up family. The little boy that was sent away to his uncle Luke for his delinquent behavior. Little did his parents know the real reason for him acting out. They never took the time to ask. They never asked where he had been when he disappeared for a week. They just assumed he had run off to get drunk and high. The truth being that he was abducted and forced into experimental testing. It was something he would never forget. When he escaped and walked back into his house looking disheveled and malnourished-- they had taken one look at him and sent him to his uncle.

Luke was understanding and actually listened to him. He admitted to his uncle that he had been bullied all through middle and the beginning of high school. Luke held him as he cried and lashed out. He allowed Ben to homeschool. He gave him all the support that his parents didn't. They were too busy to try to understand their wayward son. He never could admit what had happened to him. The truth of where he had been for that week long absence. It was something he tried to forget about, but it still weighed heavy on his mind.

Kylo Ren shook himself from the memory as he continued to clean the lobby.

The radio on the concession stand was tuned in to the local station. He heard a brief account of a missing child. Kylo listened intently as the broadcaster mentioned the town scouring the woods for any sign of Brandon Dameron. He had heard that name before. He knew of the Dameron’s. He had gone to school with Brandon’s father Poe.

It was almost time to close up for the day. He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers catching in one of his dark curls. Kylo straightened his tie and made his way to the front doors to lock them for the night. Standing outside was a young woman. She was holding her arms tight to her chest. Probably trying to keep herself warm from the chilly autumn breeze. Kylo opened the door and motioned for her to come inside. She jumped from the sudden movement. Her cheeks turned pink. Kylo wasn't sure if it was from the chill in the air or her blush.

“Come out of the cold, you are hardly dressed for this sort of weather,” he said.

She walked inside and rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

“What's your name kid?” He asked.

She brushed her hair behind her ear. Her eyes were averted away from him. She's beautiful. The thought roared in his mind, making him forget for a moment that she had never answered him.

“Are you in some sort of trouble?”

She never met his gaze as she shivered from the cold. Kylo put his hand on her shoulder but she jumped from the contact and looked at him with wide accusing eyes.

Something had happened to this girl. He wasn't quite sure what, but it was obvious that she had been abused or tortured in some way.

He held his hands out in front of him to show he meant her no harm.

“My name is Kylo,” he told her.

“Kylo,” she sounded out.

“And your name is?”

“Rey.”

“Rey, that's a pretty name. How old are you Rey?”

She held her arms close to her chest.

“18.”

She was still a kid. What had happened to her? Kylo ushered her back to the concessions and offered her some nachos.

The girl could eat, she licked her fingers clean as she finished off the nachos. It was as if she hadn't been given proper sustenance in a long while.

“What happened to you Rey?”

She looked up from her meal, a little dab of the cheese was in the corner of her mouth. Kylo couldn't help but to brush it away with his thumb.

She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. He took in her clothing once more, a white tank top and a gray pair of leggings. It wasn't proper clothing to wear in the 50 degree weather.

“I need…” she began.

“Yes, I can help you. What do you need Rey?”

“I need… sanctuary.”

Kylo furrowed his brow in confusion. He started walking to the business phone and called out.

“I can call the police, something has happened to you right?”

He started to punch in the three digits for 911 when the phone shocked him. He dropped it on the desk and watched as it exploded. Something in the wiring must have malfunctioned.

He turned to look at Rey, offering to find a payphone or go to the business next door to call for her; yet when he looked into her eyes he saw the glare she was giving the smoking phone.

“No.”

Kylo wiped his hands on his slacks before placing them on his hips.

“Rey, if I am to help you-- I need to call the police.”

“NO.”

She began to shake as her chest heaved with each breath she took. The lights flickered above him. He thought quickly about calling an electrician to check out the wiring. The building was rather old.

“Alright, it's alright Rey. Tell me, do you have a family that I can call? Do you have a place to stay?”

She shook her head as tears spilled down her cheeks.

“No, no, don't cry. It's alright. You can-- you can stay with me tonight. If you would like.”

“Yes.”

He walked over to his office and grabbed his sweater, handing it to her as he led her towards the front door.

“I don't live far from here. It's a short walk. Put the sweater on. It will warm you up.”

Kylo opened the doors for the megaplex and allowed Rey to stay by him. Once she was outside he locked the theater up and pocketed the keys.

“It's this way,” he said as he began walking down the quiet street.

Rey jogged to catch up to him and crossed her arms over her chest. He had an urge to reach out to her. To grab her hand or put his arm around her shoulders. But she was already so skittish. He didn't want to scare her. So he dug his hands into his pockets as he walked.

The chill in the air ran up his spine, and he was glad for a moment that he gave his sweater to Rey. She had to be freezing. He hoped once they got back to his apartment, that she would open up to him. He worried for this girl.

His apartment was a small one bedroom on the ground level. He worked his key into the door and shoved it with his shoulder to get the rusty door open.

“It's not much,” he said as he ran his hand through his hair. “Um I can set you up on the couch. Is that okay?”

She didn't say anything as she walked into his apartment. She made her way straight for the couch, sitting down and testing the cushions.

Kylo opened the linen closet in the hallway and grabbed a few blankets and pillows. He brought them over to Rey and placed them on the couch.

“Is there anything you need? Do you want a clean pair of clothes? I might have something you can wear.”

“Yes.”

He nodded his head, “okay, yeah. Um, follow me.”

She followed him into his bedroom as he opened the top drawer of his dresser. He pulled out a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of dark gray sweatpants.

“Here, the bathroom is right there,” he said pointing to the ensuite.

Rey walked into the bathroom and started pulling her clothes off; Kylo quickly averted his eyes away from her to give her privacy.

“Here, let me close the door.” He said as he grabbed for the knob. He felt the door catch as she held her arm in its path.

“No.”

“Okay, the door stays open. I will turn away. Okay Rey?”

She nodded and turned back from the door, pulling the clothing on in a hurried pace.

Kylo walked out of his bedroom and towards his kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and cracked open a Dr. Pepper.

“Kylo?”

He lifted his head to meet Rey’s bright hazel eyes. She was padding across the hardwood with the bottom of his sweatpants rolled up to fit her better.

“Yeah kid?”

“Are we safe?”

He walked over to her and held his arms out tentatively, letting her back away if she felt she needed to. When she didn't recoil from his action, he curled his arms around her body and pulled her into his chest. He felt her sigh against him. Her small arms wrapped around his waist and held on with an impressive grip for such a small girl.

“I don't know what happened to you, where you came from, but what I can tell you is that you are safe with me. And I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

He wasn't sure why he felt such a strong connection to her. Maybe it was because he saw a little bit of himself in Rey. Nobody was truly there for him when he was being abused. Not until he moved in with Luke, and even then-- Luke hadn't known the severity of the situation. He hadn't known the whole truth.

Kylo led her back over to the couch and tucked her in under the covers. He brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed.

“If you need anything, I'll be just in the next room over. Don't feel guilty for waking me if you need to.”

He left her on the couch and walked back to the front door, making sure the dead bolt was locked. Satisfied with what he found, Kylo walked into his bedroom, leaving the door wide open and the hallway light on in case Rey needed something in the middle of the night.

He checked his alarm clock for the time and to make sure it was set to wake him up at the correct hour. Then he climbed under the covers and fell asleep with ease.

Kylo woke when he felt the mattress dip. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the red numbers of the clock to see what time it was. It was three in the morning, only three hours after he had last looked at the clock. He turned to see Rey curled up in a ball on his bed. She was looking at him pleadingly.

“What's wrong kid?”

“I'm not a kid.”

Kylo was too tired to tease her, so he said the next thing that came natural to him.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“I am fine. I would just feel safer if I were in here. With you.”

“What happened to you Rey?”

She was quiet as she looked up at him. Whatever she had been through-- it damaged her greatly. It broke his heart that anybody would abuse her.

“There was a bad man. He did terrible things. Tests, needles, electric shock.”

Kylo was thrown into a memory.

_16 year old Ben Solo had been abducted and brought to a hidden facility where they administered drug testing. He was drugged, poked, prodded, and shocked. He remembered a little girl around the age of 6. She wore her hair in three distinct buns down the back of her head._

_The man that abducted him-- he never learned his name. But he was elderly and balding with a scar on his forehead. The man wanted to turn Ben into a weapon. But before the man could further his testing, the little girl had shown him a way to escape._

_He asked the girl to come with him. But she refused. She said she was waiting for her parents to pick her up. They would be back, someday. And that was the last he had ever seen of her._

Kylo looked down at Rey curled up in his bed. He settled down beside of her and looked into her eyes.

“It _is_ you. You were that little girl, the one that helped me escape.”

A single tear slid down her cheek.

“Your parents?” He asked.

“They never--” she began as she choked back a sob.

“Come here, I've got you. I won't let the bad man get you.” He said as he wrapped her up in his arms.

He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He owed her that much. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's eye cracked open as the light from the window threatened to blind him. His arm had fallen asleep underneath the warm body of Rey. The girl from the facility.
> 
> He eased his arm out from underneath her and shook it awake as the sensation of pins and needles assaulted his arm. It was an ordinary sensation, one that happens to anybody that let an extremity ‘fall asleep,’ yet he found himself remembering the stab of the needles in his arms-- injecting him with god only knows what. 
> 
> He looked over at the girl curled up into the covers of his bed. He had only been at the facility for a week. She had been there for over 12 years. His heart hurt for her.

Kylo's eye cracked open as the light from the window threatened to blind him. His arm had fallen asleep underneath the warm body of Rey. _The girl from the facility._

He eased his arm out from underneath her and shook it awake as the sensation of pins and needles assaulted his arm. It was an ordinary sensation, one that happens to anybody that let an extremity ‘fall asleep,’ yet he found himself remembering the stab of the needles in his arms-- injecting him with god only knows what.

He looked over at the girl curled up into the covers of his bed. He had only been at the facility for a week. She had been there for over 12 years. His heart hurt for her.

Kylo quickly slipped out of the bed and headed for the kitchen. He could at least have a hot breakfast ready for her when she woke up.

When he opened the refrigerator, he sighed at the extensive lack of food. He needed to go shopping. He opened up the freezer next and saw a box of frozen waffles. _Better than nothing,_ he mused.

He popped two into the toaster and waited patiently for the waffles to pop up when finished. He grabbed two plates and the syrup, placing them on the bar top. He then grabbed two glasses and the orange juice. He filled the glasses and placed them next to the plates.

After the waffles had been toasted, slathered in syrup, and cut into bite size pieces; Rey appeared in the doorway from the bedroom.

“Good morning.” He coughed out.

“Good morning,” she replied hesitantly.

Kylo pulled out one of the barstools for her.

“I made you breakfast. It's not much, really it's all that I had in the house, but if you're hungry?”

She quickly took the offered seat and began eating. He smiled to himself. He could at least do this for her.

He cleared his throat, not particularly wanting to bring up the next topic of conversation, but it needed to be addressed.

“Rey?”

“Mmm,” she mumbled as she ate.

“Do you-- do you feel like talking? About where you were, what they did to you. How you found me?”

“What’s there to know? I got away. That's all that matters.”

He tentatively put his hand on her shoulder.

“Rey,” to his surprise she relaxed under his touch. “They did this to me also. I just want some answers. I need closure for that part of my life. But if you aren't ready to talk about it-- that's fine. I do have to ask-- was running into me just pure luck or did you seek me out?”

She quirked a smile as she sipped some of her orange juice.

“You don’t feel it Kylo?”

He furrowed his brow as he took in her gaze.

“Feel what, exactly?”

“The connection… it’s like a thread. I followed it and it led me straight to you.”

He had felt that connection. That invisible _something_ that tied him to her. Kylo nodded to her as he stabbed a bite of his waffle and continued to eat.

***

“Rey, we should go to the store. I can buy you some clothes. For now you can put on your leggings and my sweatshirt.” Kylo called out from his bathroom.

He was sliding on a pair of jeans when she walked into the bathroom.

“Jesus, Rey.”

“What?” she asked as she looked into the mirror and started brushing through her hair with her fingers.

“Privacy sweetheart, you could knock next time.”

She eyed him as he stood there in nothing but a pair of jeans. He grabbed his t-shirt and quickly threw it on.

Kylo walked out of the bathroom and went to the closet, grabbing a sweater and a pair of boots.

“Ready to go?” he called out.

Rey walked out of the bathroom and headed for the front door, she waited for him to lead the way. Kylo walked past her, unlocking the deadbolt and placing a hand on her lower back.

“My car is just around the corner in the parking lot.”

He opened the door for her, letting her slide in. Then walked around the front of the car, getting into the driver's side.

***

Kylo had brought her to a Wal-mart. She looked around in awe at the large store.

“Yeah, Hawkins only got a Wal-mart recently. This will have everything we need.”

He grabbed a cart and started walking down the aisles, grabbing the groceries he would need to make them both meals for the week.

Once they got to the clothing department, Kylo let Rey pick out whatever she wanted. He couldn't say no to her.

She was holding up a shirt and looking at him for his opinion, when she suddenly froze. Her eyes widened and she began breathing heavily.

“What's wrong, R--”

She cut him off by kissing him quickly on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his body in front of her like a shield. She continued to press chaste kisses to his lips. And he wondered-- had she _kissed_ anybody before? He felt his cheeks burn with a blush.

When she pulled away from his lips, her eyes were searching over his shoulder.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“I saw two of the doctors from the facility. Hux and Phasma. They would have recognized me. I had to distract.”

Kylo pinched his lips together in disappointment. He should have known there was a reason behind the odd behavior. And she didn't seem to understand _what_ she had just done. She had _kissed_ him. And he had liked it.

“Kylo,” she called out, shaking him from his reverie. “Did you hear what I said? We need to leave. They can't find me. If they do--”

“Right, come on.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his side, rolling the cart towards the front registers.

“What do they look like?”

“Hux is a redhead with a permanent scowl on his face. Phasma is six foot tall, blonde woman with short cropped hair.”

Kylo kept his eyes out for the doctors as he led Rey to the register closest to the exit.

She held on to his arm, her nails digging into his skin. He could feel her heart beating against his side where she had pressed herself into him.

“Shh, it's okay. I've got you.” He whispered into her temple.

The cashier rang them up for their purchases and Kylo pulled out his wallet, handing over some bills to cover the the payment.

Kylo grabbed their bags and put his arm over her shoulder to better hide her. They walked quickly out of the store and to his car. Kylo unlocked the trunk and threw the bags in. As he opened the passenger side door for Rey, he saw two figures walk out of the Walmart.

The blonde yelled “there,” at the same time that the ginger man pulled out a firearm. Kylo jumping into the car and cranked it, burning rubber as he pulled out of the parking lot. Shots rang out behind them as the man started shooting at the car.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Kylo yelled.

Rey turned around in her seat and stared at the Hux and Phasma with fire in her eyes. Suddenly the gun flew out of Hux’s hand and slammed against the brick outer wall of the the Walmart. It shattered from the force of the motion.

“What was-- was that you?” He found himself asking, unable to believe his eyes.

“Yes, of course that was me. They _made_ me into this.” She sniped.

He remembered how they had tried to make him into a weapon. _This_ was what they were attempting.

“We are going to the fucking police.”

“What? No, Kylo you can't!”

“It's fine, trust me. Can you trust me?”

She was silent for a moment before she nodded.

***

They pulled up to the Hawkins county Sheriff's office. Kylo walked around and opened the door for Rey. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers.

“I'm going to tell them that we are together, okay?”

She narrowed her eyes at him in confusion.

“You know, like the _kiss_.”

“Oh, okay.”

The door chimed as he opened it and walked straight back to the office of the sheriff he knew would help them.

He knocked on the door and met the eyes of the older man sitting behind his desk.

“Ben,” the older man called out.

Rey looked at him questioningly.

“You know it's Kylo now. Anyway, this is my girlfriend Rey.” Kylo turned to Rey and looked into her bright hazel eyes.

“Rey, this is my father, Han Solo. The town sheriff.

“Girlfriend?” Han choked out.

“That’s besides the point. There was a shooting at the Wal-mart.”

“Close the door,” Han said.

The door clicked shut as Kylo locked it before leading Rey to the two chairs situated in front of Han’s desk.

“Are you in some sort of trouble son?”

Kylo set his steely gaze on his father, since when did he actually _care_ about him. Since when did he ever ask instead of jumping to conclusions.

“This is deeper than you can even imagine. There’s more that you need to know. Something _happened_ to me. And something happened to her also.”

Han leaned back in his chair and stared at the two of them, furrowing his brow.

“You aren’t making any sense right now.”

Kylo slammed his hand flat on the desk, making both his father and Rey jump from the loud slap. He placed a hand reassuringly on Rey’s thigh as if to apologize.

“That week that I was missing. I hadn’t run off to get high. I was kidnapped and taken to some remote facility where they--” his voice broke, taking a moment to gather himself. “Where they tied me up and injected me with god only knows what.”

Han’s eyes widened and he gripped the armrests of his chair until his knuckles went white.

“Why didn’t you tell us, why didn’t you--”

“I TRIED. You didn’t listen. Neither of you did. Mom was too busy with her politics and you were too busy trying to hide the fuck up of a son you had. Too embarrassed to be the sheriff with the problem child, isn’t that it?”

Han was about to deny it but Kylo silenced him.

“That’s not important. What is important is that Rey helped me out of there. But she didn’t get to escape. When she finally did get out, she came to find me. Now, back to the shooting. The shooters were doctors at the facility. Probably agents of some sort, they are after Rey. But this can’t get out. That’s why I came to you for your help. I hope that I’m not wrong in choosing to trust you-- with this.”

“So you don’t want to get the unit involved, I can understand that. There are some shady characters here. Listen, I’ll look into it for you. I will have you know that I’m up to my eyeballs with the Dameron case. But I will try to help you son.”

Kylo sighed in relief, giving his father a brief description of Hux and Phasma. Rey offered up some information that even he didn’t know.

The facility was called the First Order. The man in charge, his name was Snoke. _The bad man._ Kylo remembered him vividly. He was vicious in his abuse. Kylo couldn’t imagine what Rey had been through for the many years she was left there.

Kylo remembered the room he was locked in at night. Every time he closed his eyes he felt a presence in his mind. He felt like he was thrust into another world, fear and pain coursing through his body as he tried to find his way out of the dreamscape. And that voice. _That_ he would never forget. It preyed on his insecurities, whispering that he was never loved and that if he just gave in, he would find the belonging. He would be powerful and he would no longer be lonely and cast aside.

Even then, Kylo knew that the voice was manipulating him. Yet, he thought that if he had remained at the facility for as long as Rey, perhaps he would have started to believe what was being said. It would have only been a matter of time before he broke.

As they left Han’s office, there was a man sitting on the bench across from the door, with his hands covering his face. He was wiping the tears from his cheeks when he looked up and met Kylo’s eyes. _Poe Dameron._

“Poe,” Kylo said, walking over to the man and shaking his hand. “I’m so sorry to hear about you son. Is there anything that I can do to help?”

“You know Brandon, he’s a good kid. He wouldn’t just run away. Something must have happened to him.” Poe remarked.

“Brandon?” Rey asked.

Poe lifted his head and looked at Rey.

“My son, Brandon Dameron. He’s missing.” Poe reiterated.

Rey’s eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

“Do you know something? Something about my BB? Please, please tell me you know something?”

Rey nodded as tears dotted the corner of her eyes.

“He’s… he’s… he’s in the upside down.”

“What?” Poe asked.

Rey looked up to Kylo and started breathing heavily.

“I can’t go back there Kylo, don’t make me go back.”

Kylo put his arm around Rey and kissed the crown of her head. “Relax sweetheart, I’ve got you. You don’t have to worry.”

“Wait!” Poe called out. “Wait, please explain. What do you mean by that? The upside down? Is he being kept somewhere?”

“I think we should move this conversation into my father’s office.” Kylo replied as he hugged Rey tightly to his chest.

He whispered promises into her ear. Promises that she wouldn’t be taken away again, she wouldn’t be alone in this. He would be by her side through it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nori my wonderful beta! Thank you Shawlee and Laura, my cheerleaders. 
> 
> So you might be wondering why Kylo told his father that him and Rey are dating. Well this is set in the 80s in a small town, and people talk. He doesn't want unpleasant rumors to be spread.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She still looked panicked from whatever the hell the upside down is. He rubbed his hand up and down her spine in a reassuring motion. He watched as she swallowed hard, her eyes were still full of torment and fear.

Kylo ushered Rey and Dameron into his father’s office, closing the door behind him and locking it in the process.

“Be-- uhh Kylo, what are you?”

“Listen, Rey knows something. Something to do with Brandon.” He put his hand on her lower back and looked into her eyes. “It’s okay Rey, you can tell him.”

She still looked panicked from _whatever the hell_ the upside down is. He rubbed his hand up and down her spine in a reassuring motion. He watched as she swallowed hard, her eyes were still full of torment and fear.

She sat in one of the chairs across from the desk. Poe took the other chair and rested his elbows on his knees, steepling his hands in front of his lips as he waited with bated breath for Rey to explain.

Kylo stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, letting her know she was safe with him.

“Okay,” she started. “When I was being kept at the First Order facility, they started doing these experiments. They would start out by putting me in a large pool of water. It was a state of stasis. They would keep me in there for hours at a time. Finally, I started showing signs of breaching the rip in the fabric of our universe.”

Poe interrupted her, “You are talking about other universes? What were they trying to achieve here? Time travel?”

Rey continued, “Not exactly. I wouldn’t even call it another universe really, perhaps in a way it is more of an alternate universe. It is this world that we know, but everything is backwards. Everything is-- upside down.”

Kylo squeezed her shoulders, “So it is another dimension. Is that right Rey?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s what it is. Another dimension. There are things there-- things you only see in your nightmares.”

She started to tear up and Han handed her a tissue from his desk.

“Okay,” Han said. “Okay, so this place. What does it have to do with Brandon?”

She wiped at her eyes with the tissue, “He’s there. They put him there. Don’t you see?”

“Why would they do that to him?” Poe asked. “How do I get there? I need to get to him.”

Rey slumped in her chair, looking rather defeated.

“I don’t know exactly. The doctors always forced me into that water-- and then I started to go there in my dreams. Almost like a vision. But unless there is a portal or a veil between dimensions, I don’t know how else you would get there.”

Kylo remembered his time at the facility and the dreamscape that Rey was speaking of. The memory was foggy, like there were details that were missing. He brushed the thought away when he heard his father snort.

Han looked at the three of them with skepticism. Kylo gave him a warning glare, he knew his father and he knew that he was a skeptic. He knew that he wouldn’t believe Rey’s story and probably didn’t believe his own story about what happened to him when he was abducted. But dammit if he was going to let this man tear down Rey.

Han opened his mouth and closed it a few times before finally finding words.

“I think-- I think that you should take Rey home. She needs some rest.”

Poe stood up from his seat and slammed his hand down on the desk.

“You don’t believe her?” he yelled.

“I didn’t say that… I only suggested that she get some rest.” Han replied.

“This is the first lead that we’ve gotten to what happened to BB. Rey said she saw him-- she saw him in this other dimension. Don’t you see? I don’t have time to be doubtful about this. If what she says is true-- then Brandon doesn’t have time for us to sit around discussing. We need to find him, and quickly.”

Han rose and walked around his desk, grabbing Poe’s shoulder and urging him back down in the seat.

“Listen, Mr. Dameron, it is natural for you to be stressed and on edge.” Han gave him a little smirk and lowered his voice, “But come on Dameron, other dimensions? It’s obvious this poor girl was tortured at this place, she probably has lost her grasp on reality.”

Kylo felt the anger course through his veins.

“FUCK YOU!” he yelled, as he grabbed Rey’s hand and quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, hitting the wall in the process.

“Ben wait.” He heard his father say from behind him. But he didn’t look back, walking quickly to his car in a rage.

When he got to the car he felt an intense urge to hit something. He really wanted it to be his father’s smug face but he settled for the punching the lamp post instead. He punched it repeatedly until he heard Rey’s soft voice.

“Kylo.”

He turned around to look at her, cradling his fist. Bruises were already popping up across his knuckles and he was aware that he had probably broken some of the bones.

“Kylo, it’s fine. It’s not the first time somebody has looked at me like I’m a freak.”

“It’s not right Rey. That man-- is _fucking_ infuriating. He never believed anything I told him. He never wanted to believe. And now he’s doing the same thing… to you.”

He clutched her cheeks, rubbing the wet tears away from the apples of her cheeks. He really wanted to kiss her, he wanted to give her a _real_ kiss. Their eyes met, and she looked up at him with longing and admiration.

“Nobody has ever stood up for me before,” she whispered.

Kylo dropped his eyes to stare at her lips, they were pretty and pink and he remembered the taste of them when she had kissed him just a few hours ago. He looked back up into her eyes and she seemed to be waiting for him to _do_ something. Her eyes fluttered closed and he started to lower himself towards her lips, he hovered his lips over hers and was just about to close the distance…

“Kylo, Rey!”

Kylo pulled away from Rey and looked over to see Poe jogging over to them.

“Hey, listen-- call me crazy but I believe you Rey. I saw the way you looked when I told you Brandon’s name. You’ve seen him.”

“Yes, yes I have,” she agreed solemnly.

“Anyway, I may know somebody that could help us. He’s a science professor at Hawkins High School,” Poe said.

Kylo racked his brain, trying to remember who the science teachers were at the High School.

“His name is Finn Clarke.”

Finn-- Kylo remembered him. He was a few years younger than him and Poe. Smart kid.

“So,” Poe continued, “Can we plan to meet up with him? What’s your home number Kylo?”

Kylo gave him both his home number and the number for the movie plex. Poe wrote them down on a scrap piece of paper and folded it up to put in his pocket. He then wrote his own number down and handed it over to Kylo.

“I’ll call you tonight and let you know when and where to meet. Thank you, thank you both,” Poe said as he backed away and walked towards his own car.

Kylo opened the passenger side door for Rey and helped her in the car. He walked around to the driver’s side and got behind the wheel.

“Let’s go home sweetheart,” he said with exhaustion tinged in his voice.

***

Back in his apartment, Kylo started putting away the groceries and told Rey to unpack her belongings in his room. He told her she could move his clothes around to find space for her new things.

He found some gauze in the cabinet and began wrapping his hand. The pain had lessened significantly, which Kylo found odd. He was almost positive he had broken something.  

Rey came back out momentarily and he handed her an apple. She looked at it curiously. Kylo took his own apple and brought it to his mouth, taking a crunching bite out of it. She mimicked him and her eyes lit up at the taste of the fruit.

“I’ve never had this before,” she said with her mouth full.

Kylo couldn’t help but to chuckle a little at the sight.

“There are so many foods that you will have to try,” he said.

He looked over at the refrigerator and saw his work schedule pinned up on the front. His heart skipped a beat when he realized he had the night shift.

“Fuck,” he called out, dashing into his room and pulling out his black slacks and a red button up shirt.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked as she stood in the doorway.

Kylo should have been embarrassed for being in his underwear in front of her; however, Rey didn’t seem to notice or to care. He slid his slacks on and began zipping and buttoning them.

“I have to work tonight. In about…” he looked at his wrist watch for the time. “Uh 35 minutes actually.”

Her eyes widened and she began to panic. Her breathing became labored as she ran from the room. Kylo followed after her to find her sitting on the floor, curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth. She looked as if she was in a trance. He approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

“Rey,” he said calmly. “Rey, what’s wrong?”

“You’re going to leave me. You are going to leave me just like they did aren’t you? How will I know if you’ll come back?”

He could feel her pain rolling off of her in waves. He wasn’t sure how he could feel her emotions and he didn’t have time to think about that right now. He needed to assure her that he would never leave her. Not like her parents did.

“Sweetheart, listen to me.” He cupped her chin, lifting her face to look into his eyes. Hers were red rimmed and filled with tears. “I’m not leaving you. You can come with me, I don’t know how fun it will be, but maybe there’s a movie you would like to see?”

She started to calm down, wiping the tears from her eyes with the palm of her hand. She stayed quiet for a while, but nodded her head and said she would like that.

“Great, why don’t you go get changed into something comfortable? I’ll grab the newspaper and check the listings for the movies. You would think I would know the showings by heart, but somehow I don’t.” he said with a laugh.

He walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the newspaper, flipping to the page that had the listings for the mega plex. He rolled his eyes at the choices. Nothing of interest really. It was full of those horror flicks since it was the autumn season and Halloween was around the corner. Kylo didn’t think Rey would want to watch something like _The Evil Dead_  but he would at least let her look around the theater.

She came out dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a forest green long sleeve shirt. She wore a denim jacket over the shirt and tied her hair in a low ponytail.

“Okay sweetheart, are you ready to go?” he asked, holding his hand out for her to take.

She took his hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. He started to walk towards the door and felt her pull against him, holding him back.

“What is it Rey? Are you okay?” he asked.

“I just… I don’t want you to think I’m weak. I’m not weak.”

He furrowed his brow in confusion. _Why would she think that?_

“I don’t think you are weak, I could never think that about you Rey. You are the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

“I know that I’ve cried a lot… and I just didn’t want you to think--”

“Crying doesn’t make you weak Rey. Emotions don’t make you weak. It is just a sign that you are alive. That you are fighting. You aren’t weak, you could never be weak.”

He pulled her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss upon her knuckles.

“I could only _wish_ I were as strong as you.” he admitted.

She threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist and squeezing him tightly.

“I think,” she said, “I think you are stronger than you know.”

“You think so sweetheart?” he said with a smirk.

“Mhm, I know so.”

He led her out the door of his apartment, locking the door behind him. They walked to the movie plex hand in hand. It was sure to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn's last name comes from the character he is loosely based off of, the science teacher that the boys looked up to. 
> 
> If you really think about it... Kylo, Rey, Finn, and Poe are sort of aged up renditions of the kids. Poe and Finn are sort of a mixture of characters. 
> 
> Thank you Nori for editing this <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkins, Indiana is a small town. The megaplex is the only movie theater in town, and the only one around for miles. Their small town is surrounded by rows of corn fields and dense woods. When the sun goes down, it leaves the town shrouded in a certain darkness only found in the most rural of areas. 
> 
> Kylo held Rey’s hand as he walked her towards the movie theater. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the sky for probably the first time, the first time she really noticed the constellation of glittering stars that could be seen.

Hawkins, Indiana is a small town. The megaplex is the only movie theater in town, and the only one around for miles. Their small town is surrounded by rows of corn fields and dense woods. When the sun goes down, it leaves the town shrouded in a certain darkness only found in the most rural of areas.

Kylo held Rey’s hand as he walked her towards the movie theater. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the sky for probably the first time, the first time she really noticed the constellation of glittering stars that could be seen.

He squeezed her hand once and she dropped her gaze from the night sky and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her, she looked so beautiful in her new clothing-- her cheeks and nose were pink from the chill in the air.

There was a certain amount of disappointment in her gaze, when he led her inside the megaplex. He realized she couldn’t see the stars from inside. He made a mental note, knowing exactly how he could surprise her later that night.

It was a Thursday night, and the theater was relatively empty. Even though it was the only theater in town, their busy nights always were Fridays and Saturdays. There was a teenager working the ticket counter, and one working the concession. Kylo walked over to the one working concession and told him to start cleaning the theaters before he could clock out for the night. The teenager walked briskly to the broom closet and make his way into one of the five theaters.

“Come here Rey, I can show you how to make popcorn,” he offered, with a smile on his face.

She looked at the machine with awe.

“Here,” he said, moving behind her and scooping up a container of kernels.

He handed her the container and guided her hand to the kettle.

“Dump it in there.”

Kylo closed the lid and told her to watch, the kettle would start popping the kernels momentarily. She watched as it began popping. Minutes passed by until the machine was full of the popcorn.

“What do we do now?”

Kylo moved her hand to the lever.

“Now,” he said into her ear, “you turn this lever, and it will dump the popcorn into the machine.”

Together they turned the lever. She smiled broadly at having helped. Kylo scooped up a bag full of the popcorn and handed it to her.

“Here, try some of this.”

She put a few pieces in her mouth and her eyes lit up at the taste.

“I take it you like that?” he chuckled.

Rey nodded as she shoved handfuls of the popcorn into her mouth. He left her behind the counter of the concessions and jogged quickly to his office, dropping off his house keys and jacket on the desk, then proceeding to lock the office door.

He hurried back to where Rey was snacking.

“Remind me before closing to show you around the theater,” he said. “Was there a movie you would be interested in? You can go into any of the theaters if you would like. They are mostly horror films though, it is the autumn season.”

She swallowed her mouthful of popcorn and met his eyes.

“I would rather stay out here with you, if that’s okay?”

“Yes, of course Rey. It might get a little boring, but it would be nice to have your company.”

She smiled at his admission.

“I can help you with the popcorn,” she said with pride.

“That you can,” he agreed.

***

They passed the hours by in deep conversation. Rey told him the extent of her powers and he found himself slightly envious. Rey was special. She was something else entirely.

They didn’t have many customers, but the few that had been there were already leaving-- their movies having ended. Kylo sent home the teenager working the ticket counter and flipped the sign on the window to let the customers know to come to the concessions to buy tickets for the late shows.

They were blissfully alone.

Closing wasn’t for another two hours, and even if there weren’t any customers they would have to remain open for the entire time.

Kylo ended up telling Rey about his uncle Luke and how he helped him through the roughest time in his life. He told her about college and how he ended up having to drop out when his mother got into a car accident. He hadn’t told anybody about this, bottling it up inside. He felt relief when he told Rey.

“We should go visit your mother sometime,” Rey suggested.

He smiled over at her and nodded his head. “I think she would like that.”

“Where is she?”

Kylo breathed deeply as he gathered his thoughts, “She’s living at home with my father. I don’t get over to see her much. It’s hard to see her like that-- in pain. And I try not to see _him_ if I can help it.”

Kylo checked his watch and sighed in relief. It was closing time. He walked over to the front doors and flipped the sign to closed and then locked the doors.

“What are you doing? Aren’t we leaving?” Rey asked.

“Hm, not quite yet. I want to show you around.”

He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway, showing her the posters that hung on the wall advertising the movies that would be coming to the theater in the coming months.

“What is that?” she screeched as she pointed to a poster that said _Child’s Play_.

“Oh that,” he chuckled. “That’s Chucky. It’s a movie about a possessed children’s toy. It looks terrible, I’m sure they won’t waste money making any more of them. It comes out next month.”

“It looks horrid,” she admitted.

Kylo had to stifle his laugh, this strong girl who had seen all sorts of real horrors-- and she found the weird doll creepy. It was kind of… cute.

He rushed ahead of her and turned around to face her, walking backwards.

“Here are the theaters,” he said with the wave of a hand. “Do you want to take a look inside?”

“Uh… yeah. I’ve never been inside a movie theater.”

Kylo pushed the door open and led her inside one of the theaters. The room was pitch black except for the lights on the floor leading to the stadium seating. Rey pushed herself into his side, clinging to him.

“It’s alright,” he whispered.

“Hm, I think I’ve seen enough of this.” she said.

“I’ve got one last thing to show you, come on.”

Kylo held her hand and dragged her out of the room. He started walking towards his destination but then stopped, remembering something else he wanted to grab first.

“Let's grab some snacks from the concession.”

Kylo walked behind the counter and grabbed a box of Whoppers, and a box of Milk Duds, a bag of Sour Patch Kids, and a box of Dots. He handed the candy to Rey and reached inside the mini fridge for some sodas.

“Okay, now we are ready,” he said with a smirk.

Kylo made his way over to the stairs that led to the projection rooms. He turned on the lights and walked slowly up the stairs with the sodas. Inside the room, he urgently showed her the rolls of film and then walked over to the corner of the room and opened the door that led to the roof. He held the door open and motioned for Rey to walk ahead. As she passed him, he grabbed a couple of blankets he had stored nearby for when he came up to the roof after work. It was his place of solitude.

At the top of the stairwell, Kylo maneuvered around of Rey and opened the door to the roof. They were both hit in the face with the biting wind. Kylo draped one of the blankets on the ground. He turned to Rey and placed his hand on her lower back.

“Come,” he said.

He sat down and pulled her down beside of her. He took the other blanket and put it over their legs. Kylo cracked open the bottles of soda and handed one over to Rey. She sipped it and laughed at the feeling of the fizziness.

“Why did you bring me up here?” she said with a smile.

He motioned for her to hand over one of the boxes of candy and proceeded to open it.

“I like to come up here after work sometimes. I thought you might like it up here.”

“Why is that?” she asked curiously.

Kylo handed her some of the Milk Duds. She popped them into her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She probably hadn’t had chocolate before. He was pleased to be the one to introduce her to such delicacies. If you could call movie theater candy a delicacy.

“Look up.”

She turned to look at him first with a curious expression, but she looked up into the night sky just as he had asked of her. Her mouth fell open as she took in the the millions of stars that could be seen from the rooftop of the megaplex.

“It’s breathtaking,” she whispered.

Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off of the girl sitting beside of him as he uttered, “yes, breathtakingly beautiful.”

He shook his head and popped some of the candy into his mouth. Rey was naive to all things intimacy, and he didn’t want to cross some sort of unknown boundary with her. He really cared for her. He couldn’t scare her off-- he would lose her forever. And _that_ he couldn’t have.

He turned to look at her once more, and he noticed a tear slip down her cheek. Kylo was quick to wipe it away and to pull her into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry, are you okay sweetheart?”

He felt her arms come around his shoulders, pulling him in tighter. Her cute little nose was pressed into his neck.

“It’s just-- the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. I’m happy Kylo. Truly happy.”

Kylo swore his heart clenched at her admission. He rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture until she pulled away from the embrace.

They ate their candy and drank their sodas in a comforted silence, taking in the stars above and the quiet sounds of the rare car that based by on the streets below.

Kylo laid back on the blanket, putting his hands behind his head to brace his neck. Rey looked over at him and smiled shyly.

“You can lie down if you would like,” he offered.

That seemed to be exactly what she wanted to hear, because she settled herself down beside him and scooted closer so she could lean her head against his shoulder. Her hair smelled like his shampoo, he realized.

Kylo moved one of his arms out from under his head and pulled the blanket up around them, he then placed his arm around her body, pulling her tightly to his chest. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, and it was cold against his lips.

“We probably shouldn’t stay out here too long. It’s quite chilly. I don’t want you to get sick,” he said.

“Can’t we stay for just a little longer?”

And dammit, he would give her anything-- she would want for nothing with him. All she had to do was look at him with those large hazel eyes.

“Of course Rey.”

He stared at the sky, looking at the stars and trying to pick out constellations when he felt her gaze on him. He turned to look into her eyes and she was staring at his lips. Kylo couldn’t help but to lower his own gaze to her lips. He watched as her pink tongue darted out to lick the seam of her mouth.

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to lean in kiss those pretty pink lips of hers. But she wouldn’t want this-- she wouldn’t want _him_.

Kylo took in a deep breath and brought his eyes back up to hers. She scooted herself closer to him, their noses practically touching. And then Rey closed the distance and pressed her lips against his.

He was shocked at first, and when she drew back he noticed the hurt in her eyes. He realized then that she thought he didn’t want this. Before she could retreat any further, Kylo rolled over until he was settled over her body, caging her in with his arms.

“Kylo, I--”

He cut her off with a kiss, a quick peck on the lips. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. He captured her lips once more in a deeper but still chaste kiss.

“I think we should head back home,” he uttered. “Your lips are freezing.”

Rey chuckled beneath him. He rolled back off of her and stood up, grabbing the empty soda bottles and candy boxes.

She followed behind, holding the two blankets in her arms as he opened the door that led back down to the projection room.

***

Kylo brewed them each a cup of hot coffee to take with them on the walk back to his apartment. He chuckled at the look on Rey’s face when she first took a sip of the hot liquid. He was sure to put plenty of cream and sugar in her cup.

By the time they arrived back at his apartment, they had finished their cups of coffee. Kylo unlocked the door and grabbed her empty cup, tossing both of them in the trash. He walked to his bathroom and changed into his pajama pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. When he walked out of the bathroom, Rey was already changed into one of his long sleeve shirts and curled up under the covers of his bed.

He joined her under the covers and she burrowed herself into his side. Kylo pressed one more chaste kiss to her lips before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome beta job Nori! 
> 
> So this is set in the 80's I chose 1988 because that's my birth year. I researched movies that came out in the fall season. So that's how I found Child's Play. 
> 
> The candy is true to the time period, and also it is some of the things I remember eating at the movie theater as a kid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo woke with his arms wrapped around a tiny body. Rey’s hair fanned around her pillow and tickled his nose. He noticed that one of his hands had snuck underneath her shirt sometime during the night, and his palm laid flat against her taut stomach. He slowly pulled his hand away, resting it on her hip as he adjusted his body.

Kylo woke with his arms wrapped around a tiny body. Rey’s hair fanned around her pillow and tickled his nose. He noticed that one of his hands had snuck underneath her shirt sometime during the night, and his palm laid flat against her taut stomach. He slowly pulled his hand away, resting it on her hip as he adjusted his body.

Suddenly, Rey grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly. For such a small woman she had a killer grip. Kylo hissed at the pain of her nails cutting into his skin, she let go and turned around, an apology written on her face.

“I’m sorry, I-- I thought you were leaving,” she gasped out.

Kylo’s heart broke. This beautiful woman had been through so much. Would she ever heal from what those people did to her?

“I’m not leaving you Rey,” he said as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I promised you that I wouldn’t leave you, and I won’t ever break that promise. I will always be here for you. You are safe with me.”

She relaxed into the pillows and smiled shyly up at him.

“Would you like to take a shower first?” he asked. “I can make us some breakfast.”

She nodded her head.

“That sounds nice,” she replied.

Kylo pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and then rolled out of the bed. He went to the closet and got her a fresh towel, placing it on the end of the bed before walking out of the room. He left the door open a crack, that way she could have her privacy while still feeling secure that he could get to her if she needed him.

He walked over to the kitchen and noticed the blinking red light of his answering machine. He pressed the button and heard the first message that had been recorded.

“Ben,” it was the familiar voice of his father. “We need to talk. You can’t just walk out on me like that--” Kylo deleted the message.

He walked over to the pantry and grabbed some bagels to put in the toaster while the next message played.

“Kylo, hey man. It’s Poe Dameron. Listen, I spoke with Finn. If you and Rey are able to meet at the High School in the science department, we can talk about everything. We will be there around 2 p.m. tomorrow, just after school lets out. Call me back if this doesn’t work for you. If I don’t hear from you, then I will see you at 2.”

Kylo was spreading cream cheese onto the bagels when he heard the answering machine cut off. As it turns out, he didn’t have to work until the night shift once again. He and Rey could meet with Poe and Finn, and then head to theater afterwards.

Kylo put the bagels on some plates and set them on the bartop. He then got some glasses out of the cupboard and poured some orange juice in each one.

He heard the door creak as Rey made her way out of the bedroom. Her hair was damp and she smelled of the soap he uses. Kylo felt like the blood in his veins was on fire. He cleared his throat and motioned for her to sit.

“Breakfast is served,” he said.

Rey walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed contently.

“Are you hungry?” Kylo asked, his voice cracking as he tried to break the tension.

Rey nuzzled his nose with her own before pulling him in for a kiss. Kylo’s hands flew to her waist and held her tightly. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, smiling that bright smile of hers.

“Yes, I’m starved,” she replied.

Kylo couldn’t help but to watch her as she ate her bagel. Her eyes lit up as she chewed each bite. A small piece of the cream cheese was left behind on her lower lip. He swiped his thumb over her lip, cleaning it and then grabbing her chin to look deeply into her hazel eyes. _She's so beautiful_ , he mused to himself.

“So, um. Poe called and left a message,” Kylo started, “He wants us to meet with him and Finn Clark at Hawkins High School today, after dismissal. Would you be up for that?”

She took her time chewing and swallowing her bite of bagel.

“Yes, that’s fine. I want to help.”

Kylo grabbed her cheek and rubbed his thumb along her soft skin. Relishing the feel of it beneath his fingertips. She nuzzled into his palm.

“You are wonderful, you know that,” he said as he pressed a kiss to her nose.

***

_It was dark and cold. Shadows danced around the woods as he walked, the leaves crunching underneath his boots._

_“Where am I?” he thought. “Where is Rey?”_

_The woods were silent except for his footsteps as he continued forward. The woods looked familiar, they looked like the place he used to play in as a child. But there was something off-- something eerie._

_He whirled around at the sound of clicking, feeling disoriented._

_“What was that?”_

_The trees shook when a high pitched shriek let out._

_He fell to his knees. Gasping and holding his head as he screamed. There was somebody there, somebody whispering into his mind. Telling him how powerful he could be, telling him to give in to the darkness._

_He lifted his head, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked into the jaws of an alien creature that was screaming in his face, its long clawed fingers reached out to grab him._

Kylo shot up from his spot on the couch, his heart was racing and Rey was holding his hand as she looked at him with concern. He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, or what _that_ was that he had seen.

“Kylo, are you okay? What happened? What did you see?”

He couldn’t seem to form the words. He looked into her eyes and gritted his teeth at the memory of that-- _monster_.

“A creature,” he gasped out.

She pulled him into an embrace and threaded her fingers through his wavy locks. He nuzzled into her chest as she comforted him.

“Was that?” he began.

“Yes,” she answered, without question. “Yes, that was the upside down.”

***

2 p.m. rolled around quicker than Kylo had expected. It had taken him a while to come down from what he could only describe as-- the nightmare. Rey held him and whispered into his ear that he was safe. It broke his heart that she had been forced into that place, that dimension. She had no say in the matter.

Kylo rode his bike to the High School. Rey sat on the handlebars and smiled as the cool autumn air kissed her cheeks. She had told him that she had never ridden on a bike before. He made a mental note to teach her how to ride one.

He parked the bike against the brick wall of the High School, not bothering to lock it up, Hawkins was a small town and he never worried about trivial things such as locking car doors or securing his bike.

Students were filing out of the school, no doubt ready for the weekend. Kylo knew he would be seeing many of these kids at the movie theater tonight, being that Friday is their busiest night of the week.

They walked into the school, hand in hand. Kylo made his way back to the science department. It had been many years since he had been to Hawkins High School, yet it hadn’t changed a bit.

Kylo found the door to Finn’s classroom. Poe was already inside, drumming his hands along the desk he was sitting at. Obviously nervous and eager to find any information that could help him in finding Brandon.

Poe’s eyes rose as they walked into the classroom, he jumped up from his seat and ran over to Kylo.

“Thank god. I’m so glad you both came.” He turned to Finn and introduced them. “You remember Ben Solo right? Well he goes by Kylo now. And this is Rey.”

“It’s nice to see you again Kylo, and it’s nice to meet you Rey.” Finn said with a bright smile.

Finn was holding a book in his hands called _The Philosophy of Time Travel._

“So tell me about this other dimension that you believe Brandon is being kept in,” Finn asked, looking back and forth between Kylo and Rey.

“First,” Kylo stated. “Do you believe us? We aren’t talking about this theoretically. We truly believe-- or rather, _know_ that Brandon is in this parallel universe.”

Finn grabbed his chin and nodded his head, looking at them both with complete attention.

“I am a man of science, Kylo. But I will be the first to admit that there are things that cannot be explained. Now, as far as other dimensions and parallel universes-- of course I believe in them.”

Rey breathed a sigh of relief beside him. Poe smiled knowingly; he had told them that Finn would be interested and he would help them. Without judgement.

“The First Order facility-- there is a gateway that exists, a veil between our world and the other dimension. A place of nightmares,” Rey said.

_The place they forced her into_ , Kylo thought.

“Is it possible for us to travel there, to enter through that gateway?” Finn asked.

“No, the facility is heavily guarded.” Rey replied.

Finn seemed to mull this over.

“Is there a way to create another doorway?” Kylo asked.

Finn clapped his hands together and steepled them in front of his face.

“Ah, see in order to create a doorway you would need a massive amount of energy, something so great that it would tear a hole in between space and time. It’s quite literally impossible for us to find something that strong.”

“So what you are saying is, we have no choice but to go to the facility. To the already existing veil,” Kylo said.

Rey was quiet for some time, looking up occasionally as the rest of them spoke of what they would need to do in order to break into the facility.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rey’s eyes lift.

“What about sensory deprivation?”

Finn looked over at her with a furrowed brow. “What are you getting at?”

“At the facility, they used to put me in a sensory deprivation tank. That allowed me to enter the dimension in a different sort of way. It was almost as if I was there in mind. My body wasn’t physically there. It was like a daydream… or rather a nightmare.”

Poe looked hopeful and Finn nodded in affirmation. “Yes, that could actually work. Now we would have to make our own sensory deprivation tank. But that shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Kylo pulled her aside, “Excuse us for just a moment,” he said to the two men. “Rey, you said you never wanted to go back there. What are you doing?”

He could feel her pulse beating rapidly against his hand where he held her wrist. She was terrified.

“I know what I said but this is a child Kylo. I can’t let what happened to me happen to somebody else. I don’t want to do this, but I think I have to.”

He pulled her into his chest and gave her a quick kiss on the temple.

“Rey, I told you that I would never leave you and that you would never be alone again. I’m not going to let you do this alone. I will be with you every step of the way. We will go there, to the upside down… together.”

She smiled brightly at him, a genuine smile.

“Together,” she replied.

“So.” Finn said, interrupting their moment, “Are we making a sensory deprivation tank?”

“Yes,” Kylo replied. “Rey and I will both be traveling to the other dimension.”

“Both of you?” Poe asked. “How is that possible? I thought only Rey would be able to travel in this fashion.”

Kylo swallowed hard. “There’s something you should know, something that happened to me when I was a teenager.”

Kylo and Rey told the two men the full story of the facility and what happened during Kylo’s week long abduction. The men listened intently and once they had finished telling the story, Kylo turned to Rey and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Together,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nori and Shawlee for beta-ing and thank you Laura for always giving me support for this fic. 
> 
> There is a Donnie Darko reference, who can spot it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night was always the busiest night of the week. Combine that with it being the fall season, and more specifically the Halloween season; the movie theater was always packed with couples going on dates, often times watching the double features and making out in the back row. 
> 
> Kylo wanted to be one of those carefree couples. He wanted to take Rey into the projection room and kiss her senselessly. However, he had a job to do, among other things that required his attention. He didn't even want to think about that vision, or nightmare-- whatever it had been.

Friday night was always the busiest night of the week. Combine that with it being the fall season, and more specifically the Halloween season; the movie theater was always packed with couples going on dates, often times watching the double features and making out in the back row.

Kylo wanted to _be_ one of those carefree couples. He wanted to take Rey into the projection room and kiss her senselessly. However, he had a job to do, among other things that required his attention. He didn't even want to think about that vision, or nightmare-- whatever it had been.

But his mind always drifted back to that monster. He could almost feel the icy tendrils of the creatures fingers as it scraped against the bark of the trees. And the high pitched screech that it emitted through the woods. It was a sound that would haunt him for a lifetime.

He shook himself from the memory. His heart felt like it was surrounded by ice and his lungs felt like they were flooded with water. Rey grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. She had turned on the stereo behind the concession stand and was tuning it until she reached the frequency she was searching for.

_The search continues for local child, Brandon Dameron. The community has scoured the woods and surrounding areas for any sign of the ten year old. He was last seen riding his bike home from a friends house last week._

Kylo walked over to the stereo and changed the station. The last thing they needed right now was a reminder of what they would soon be up against.

_Sweet Child O’ Mine_ was playing on the local radio station. Kylo grabbed Rey’s hips and swayed them to the music. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a smile.

“Dancing with you.”

He began singing the lyrics in her ear and she nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he replied. “I’m not a very good dancer.”

Kylo let go of her hips and turned to see a few customers staggering in.

“Can you man the popcorn?” he asked.

“I’ve got this Kylo.”

She scooped up some kernels and went through the process of popping the corn. She really was an expert, Kylo mused.

The night went by rather quickly, it was a constant busy state. Kylo ran from one area of the theater to the next, overseeing everything and making sure that things were going according to plan.

He kept checking in on Rey, who was working the concessions with the teenage boy, Mike. Every time that Kylo came around to check on Rey, she would smile at him and assure him that she was fine. He couldn’t help the feeling of foreboding every time that he left her to complete his managerial duties.

Kylo concentrated on finishing up all of his tasks as quickly as possible, so that he could accompany Rey for the rest of the evening. It was already ten minutes past eleven. The last showings would start at midnight.

Walking over to the concessions, Kylo told Mike he could clock out. The rush of customers had passed earlier in the evening and it was now quiet.

Once Mike was out the door and the two of them were left alone in the dim lobby. Kylo walked over to Rey and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Poe and Finn are getting everything together to make a sensory deprivation tank.” he told her.

She reached out her hand and grabbed his. He could see the emotions on her face, the nervousness but also her strength.

“I wanted to thank you,” she replied.

Kylo brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Thank me for what sweetheart?”

“I wanted to thank you, for offering to do this with me. For not making me do this alone.”

“You will never be alone again Rey. I meant what I said. We are in this together.”

Suddenly, Rey froze in her spot. Kylo could hear her heart beating in her chest. It was like a drum in his ears, thumping as the rest of time slowed down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of doctors wearing white coats. They burst through the entrance to the movie theater.

Kylo slammed Rey onto the ground and rolled them under the counter of the concession stand. She looked down at him with wide, fearful eyes. They held their breath as they listened to the voices that rang out in the lobby.

Quickly, Kylo reached behind him and pressed the emergency button, signaling an alarm throughout the cinema. Customers started filing out of the theaters, grumbling under their breath at their night being ruined. Kylo took advantage of the diversion and grabbed Rey’s hand, pulling her through the crowd of people and racing into one of the theaters.

Each theater had an emergency exit near the front of the room. Kylo figured they could sneak out of sight by going through one of those doors.

The room was pitch black, except for the scene playing on the projection screen. They had walked into the theater playing _Halloween_ , it was part of the double feature special for the season.

The eerie music didn’t help the mood as Kylo walked the two of them down the stairs and towards the emergency exit.

The actress on the screen let out a blood curling scream, causing Rey to jump into his arms. She let out a small laugh as he held onto her tightly.

“Why do people like these movies?” she asked.

“I suppose they haven’t lived through what we have,” Kylo replied.

The doors were just ahead of them, the red _exit_ sign looking like a check point, letting them know that they were almost to safety.

Just at that moment, two of the doctors walked into the theater, spotting them. One of them called out to the others, letting them know that Kylo and Rey had been found.

Kylo barreled through the emergency exit and pulled Rey with him past the dumpsters. The woods were just behind the theater, he looked at Rey and she nodded back at him. They tore through the woods as fast as their feet could carry them. Limbs of the trees scratched their arms and legs.

Kylo held Rey close as he leaned his back against a tree. Their chests both rose and fell as they panted for breath. Kylo felt like his throat was closing up, a combination of the fear and the exertion.

He listened intently, there were limbs snapping in the distance and flashlights being shone close to where they were hiding. Kylo cursed under his breath. If they made it out of this alive, he would hold Rey in his arms and never let her go. Never before had he ever been this scared for somebody else’s well being.

Off in the distance, Kylo heard the familiar screech of the creature from the vision. His eyes widened as he looked at Rey. She seemed to have turned deathly pale. Kylo’s hands shook on Rey’s back as he held her to his chest. He looked over her shoulder in time to see the monster stalking through the woods no more than ten feet away from them.

He remembered once as a kid, he looked up information about dinosaurs. The tyrannosaurus rex couldn’t see you if you didn’t move. Kylo crossed his fingers that this monster wouldn’t be able to sense them either. He didn’t dare breathe as the creature passed by their left side, opening its mouth and letting out a ear piercing scream followed by a clicking sound.

“Oh shit!” One of the doctor’s screamed.

The monster’s head snapped to attention and started racing through the woods towards the doctor that had yelled, giving Kylo and Rey the perfect opportunity to race through the woods.

Neither one dared to look behind them. They heard the screams from the doctor and the sounds of the creature tearing the man limb for limb. The panicked cries of the other doctors soon followed, and the hurried footsteps as the others retreated.

There was an opening in the woods just a few feet ahead. Kylo could see the lights from passing cars signaling the road ahead.

Once their feet touched the asphalt, Kylo collapsed to his knees. He tried to catch his breath and to make sense of what had just happened.

“We don’t have time to think,” Rey gasped out, grabbing his hands and pulling him up to a standing position.

“We need to get somewhere safe,” Kylo agreed.

They walked down the vacant street, hurrying as Kylo led her towards a gas station. He ran to the payphone and put some quarters in. He knew who he needed to call.

“Hawkins police department,” he said into the receiver, “I need to speak with Sheriff Han Solo.”

The woman on the line asked for him name.

“This is his son,” he replied. “It’s urgent.”

Kylo waited on the line until the gruff voice of his father answered.

“Ben, what is it?”

“Dad, listen. I need you to pick Rey and I up at the texaco. I can’t explain right now, I just need you to do it-- no questions asked. Can you do that?”

“Yes, yes, of course son. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Kylo hung up the phone and grabbed Rey’s waist.

“We should probably go inside until he’s here.” he said more to himself than to Rey.

They walked together through the entrance, the bell ringing over their heads as they entered. The man behind the counter gave them a friendly wave. Kylo took Rey’s hand and guided her through the meager aisles.

“They know you are with me,” he started. “And they know where I work. It isn’t safe for either of us there.”

“I’m sorry Kylo. I’m sorry I’ve put you in this position.”

Kylo lowered his voice even further. “You have nothing to be sorry about. You helped me escape from that place. Don’t you ever forget that. I owe you my life. I am forever indebted to you.”

He reached behind her and opened up the refrigerator, grabbing two soda bottles.

“Grab a snack,” Kylo told her.

She looked at the row of candy and salty chips and let her eyes drift over a bag of bugles. She snatched them up and walked beside him to the counter where Kylo paid for their purchases.

They ended up waiting outside on the curb. Kylo opened the sodas and sat them between them on the cement. Rey opened her bag of bugles and pulled some out. She put a few on her fingertips and laughed as she pretended to claw him.

“What are you Catwoman?” He smirked.

“Catwoman?” She asked with a furrowed brow.

“You know Batman and Catwoman. From the comics.”

But she wouldn't have known would she? He would have to rectify that after all of this shit died down.

“You have so much to learn sweetheart,” He said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Rey held up her bugle cat claws and Kylo enclosed his lips around her pointer finger.

Her eyes lit up with only what he could define as _lust_ and he wondered if she knew what she was doing to him.

Her gaze fell to his lips, Kylo chewed the snack and swallowed. Reaching over to grab her cheek, he leaned in close. His mouth hovered over hers and he could feel her breath hot on his lips.

He let his hand trail down her neck, resting on her collarbone. He was watching her, making sure this was okay-- silently asking for permission.

Kylo rubbed his thumb along the jut of her collarbone.

Rey closed the distance and sealed her lips against his. Kylo let his hand move down to tentatively cup her breast.

She moaned against his lips and he let his thumb brush over her raised nipple, through the fabric of her shirt.

They broke apart when they were blinded with headlights. Han rolled down the window to his police car.

“You two in some sort of trouble,” Han asked with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori and my sounding boards Shawlee and Laura!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo clenched his jaw in irritation. All his father ever had to do was believe him, just once in his life. Believe him. Trust in him, try to understand what was going on under the surface. But that was never the case, he was the delinquent child of the sheriff. An embarrassment.

Han drove them to a deserted shopping center so that Kylo could use the payphone to call Poe. Luckily he answered on the second ring.

They made plans to meet in the gymnasium of Hawkins High School. Poe said he would get in touch with Finn.

Kylo walked back to the station wagon and his father was calling in the incident at the movie theater. Kylo sighed in relief, maybe he wouldn’t lose his job after all. Yet, he knew it wasn’t safe to go back there for the time being.

He leaned against the car and looked up at the stars. Once Han got off the radio, Kylo opened the passenger side door and got inside.

“Alright, we are meeting Finn and Poe at the high school,” Kylo replied.

“You’re meeting Dameron, what is this about?” Han asked.

“What’s the point, you wouldn’t believe me even if I did tell you. Can’t you just drop us off and go about your business?”

Han shifted the car into reverse and drove off. The three of them sat in silence, Kylo kept looking in the rearview mirror to glance at Rey’s eyes. She looked beautiful and calm. How she was calm at a time like this, he would never understand.

“B--Kylo, I’m sorry. Can you please tell me what’s going on. Son, how can I prove to you that I believe you?”

Kylo clenched his jaw in irritation. All his father ever had to do was believe him, just once in his life. Believe him. Trust in him, try to understand what was going on under the surface. But that was never the case, he was the delinquent child of the sheriff. An embarrassment.

Anger started to build in his gut as he remembered all the times his father let him down. If he had just been _there_ for him, maybe he wouldn’t have turned out the way he had. If he had _listened_ when he said he was being targeted and bullied instead of being told to just _suck it up_.

His skin felt strange, like fire was coursing through his veins. And he was about to open his mouth and scream at his father for being such a deadbeat when--

Something walked out in front of them, the headlights catching the gray skin of the _creature_.

“What the fuck is that?” Han yelled.

Kylo threw his arms up in a defensive stance, bracing for whatever was to come-- pain, death, he didn’t know.

But then a power shot out from his hands, slamming into the creature and pushing it back into the woods. Kylo looked at his hands in shock. _What was that? What did I do?_

He looked to Rey who was staring at him with shock and awe.

“You’re like me,” she whispered.

Han looked back and forth between Kylo and Rey.

“Son?”

Kylo pointed out to the road, “Keep driving. I’ll try to explain on the way.”

***

They gymnasium of the high school was completely empty when they arrived. Poe and Finn met them moments later.

“It’s time to make a sensory deprivation tank.” Finn explained.

Kylo wondered what they could possibly use to make one, but apparently Finn had thought it all through and had a plan.

“We need something to act as the tank, a vessel that can hold copious amounts of water.” Finn said.

“BB’s kiddie pool, it’s large enough to fit both Kylo and Rey,” Poe suggested.

“That’s perfect,” Finn replied, “And we need salt, lots of salt.”

“How much salt?” Han asked.

“1500 lbs.” Finn said nervously.

“I’m on it, I know where to get it,” Han said.

“Great, and then we just need some long hoses to set up to the sinks in the locker room. That way we can fill the pool with the water. It has to be the right temperature, so I’ll grab some thermometers from the chemistry lab. Also I will make some blackout glasses for you both, using duct tape and safety goggles.”

“Okay,” Kylo started, “Poe, you go with my father and get the pool and the salt. Rey and I will get the hoses. And Finn, you will get the things we need from the chemistry lab. Then we will meet back here.”

***

Kylo and Rey made their way across the football field to the maintenance shed. It was locked with a padlock and Kylo groaned before grabbing a large rock off the ground to crush the lock with.

“Wait.” Rey yelled. Then she lowered her voice and replied. “Use your powers.”

“I don’t even know how I--”

She put a finger over his full lips to quiet him. He pressed a soft kiss to the pad of her finger.

“Just try, see what happens.”

Kylo reached his hand out and concentrated, he felt that familiar buzzing in his veins. He closed his eyes and imagined the lock falling open.

He heard the clink of metal against stone and when he opened his eyes, he saw the lock on the ground. He did it, he actually did it.

Rey smiled at him and pushed the door open. Together, they went inside and quickly grabbed two of the longest hoses they could find. It took them a while to carry the hoses back to the gymnasium. By the time they arrived back, Finn was already taping the goggles with the duct tape.

A few minutes later Han and Poe were walking through the doors carrying a large plastic kiddie pool.

“Salt is in the station wagon,” Han said.

Kylo and Rey joined the others to help bring the salt inside. Kylo looked at the bags and stared at his father questioningly.

“De-icing salt?”

“Yeah, lets just hope there isn’t a freak snow storm in October. The whole town with shut down. We should get plenty more in stock once the weather starts to turn.”

Kylo shrugged his shoulders and grabbed two of the bags.

Once all of the bags had been brought into the gymnasium, Finn instructed Poe and Han to connect the hoses to the water supply in the locker rooms. Kylo and Rey held the hoses up as the pool started to fill with water. Every few minutes Finn would take the temperature of the water and yell out if he needed more hot or cold water. When it was at the right temperature he yelled for them to stop.

“What are the eggs for?” Poe asked out loud.

Kylo and Rey were breaking open the salt bags and pouring them into the water.

“This is to test the salt content. If there isn’t enough salt, the egg will fall to the bottom of the pool. If it’s just enough, the egg will float on the top.” Finn dropped an egg into the water to demonstrate, and it sunk to the bottom.

Moments later, Finn tried the egg test again and the egg floated on the top. Everybody sighed in relief.

***

“Are you ready?” Kylo asked as he held Rey in his arms, pressing kisses to her cheek and temple.

“As ready as I'll ever be,” she replied. “Are you ready?”

“Hell no.”

She laughed and kissed him on the lips. Kylo's heart was pounding in his chest as he stripped down to just his pair of pants. Rey took off her shirt leaving her in her tank top and jeans.

Finn came over and handed them each the blackout goggles.

They turned to each other and placed the goggles over their eyes, masking them in complete darkness. Kylo reached out and grabbed Rey’s hand. She intertwined their fingers. Together, they took tentative steps into the pool.

Kylo laid back into the water, Rey was by his side and he held her hand tightly. Everything was quiet, the only noise was the soft lapping of the water against the walls of the pool as they shifted their bodies.

Silence. Then a fogginess. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a place that felt familiar but different all the same. Rey was standing beside of him, still holding his hand.

“We did it,” she said. “We’re in the upside down.”

A quick glance around showed the streets of Hawkins, but everything seemed to be out-of-place. The atmosphere didn't seem viable. Strange plants adorned the streets and a weird substance was falling from the sky. Almost like snow, but it wasn't snow.

The fog made it hard for them to distinguish which way to go.

“When you were here last, where did you see Brandon?”

Rey paused and thought about it for a moment.

“It was in the woods, a small home. A place where little kids play.”

“Like a clubhouse?” Kylo asked.

“I think so,” she replied.

Kylo thought back to the rare time he would be asked to play with Poe and his friends. There was a small clubhouse that Poe’s father had built for him to play in. Kylo had no idea if the clubhouse was still standing or even in any condition that Brandon could play in it. They had to try though, it was their only lead.

He pulled Rey along with him down the deserted and foggy street. Kylo darted into the woods, searching for the small clubhouse. He felt like they had been wandering around for hours even though it was surely only a few minutes that had passed.

There was a tree will a gooey substance, glowing and pulsating in the woods. Kylo walked over to it and looked through the oozing matter, there was something behind it. He reached his hand out as if to touch it, but Rey grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly away.

“What are you doing?”

“Look,” she answered, her hand shaking as she pointed towards the tree.

A clawed, bony extremity pierced through the goo followed by a shoulder and then the plant like jaws of the creature. Kylo flattened himself against the tree and held Rey’s arm in an iron grip.

That tree-- the substance. It was another portal to their world. That was how the creature breached the dimension into their own.

The clicking noise filled the woods as the monster stalked across the twigs and leaves on the ground. Kylo could hear his heart beating in his ears, the blood has rushed from his face causing him to feel dizzy. Rey grabbed his cheek and pressed a warm kiss to his lips.

“It’s okay, it’s gone,” she insisted.

And who was he to argue? Rey had been here more times than he could count. He had only been here those few rare times in the dreamscape. He trusted Rey and they were in this together.

He felt disoriented as they continued through the fog. Rey pulled him along this time, saying she had a feeling that Brandon was close. He felt the pull too. It was like a string connected them to something else, tugging at them as they walked through the woods.

Ahead of them was a small dilapidated house. It was the clubhouse from his childhood. Panels were falling off and the paint had chipped.

“This is it.” Rey exclaimed.

They rushed forward and crept into the tiny space. Kylo was much too big to fit comfortably inside. Huddled in the corner was a little boy holding a blanket up to his chest and shivering.

“Brandon,” Kylo called out.

The boys eyes shot up to look at them, recognition crossed his face as he took in the sight of Rey.

“You,” Brandon stuttered.

“Hey Brandon,” she replied, reaching out for him. Their fingers tried to grasp the other but they never connected, because Kylo and Rey weren’t physically there.

“The tree,” Kylo suggested. They could lead Brandon to the tree and push him through into their own dimension.

“Brandon,” Rey started, “Follow us. We can get you home.”

His little eyes widened in relief and it tore at Kylo's heart. They had to try, they had to get him back to Poe.

They quickly led Brandon through the woods and towards the tree.

“Once you are through, you need to run. As fast as you can. Run to the high school. That's where your dad is, can you make it? Do you know where that is?” Kylo asked.

“I-- I think so.”

The tree loomed ahead like a beacon guiding the way. Rey pointed it out to Brandon and told him to run.

The boy scrambled through the portal and disappeared through the other side. Kylo let a breath out that he had been holding in.

Then he felt Rey’s nails digging into his skin. He slowly turned his head and heard the clicking and the ear-piercing scream from the monster.

His heart dropped as he stared into the gnashing jaws.

Kylo thrashed as he came to in the pool of water. Rey was grabbing his arm and gasping. He threw his goggles off and grasped her face, pressing kisses to her salty lips.

Once he pulled himself away from her, he remembered Brandon.

“He's in the woods, we got him through a portal,” Kylo said to Poe.

Poe grabbed his chest and let out a relieved sob.

Kylo pulled himself out of the tub and grabbed Rey’s arm. They started running towards the doors to the gymnasium, slipping as they went. Poe, Finn, and Han followed quickly behind them.

As Kylo flung open the door, he could see something on the horizon near the woods. Brandon was running towards the high school at top speed.

Poe started jogging forward and pulled Brandon into his arms, swinging him around and kissing his mop of auburn hair.

They collapsed on the ground in an embrace, the two of them crying as they held on to each other.

“What are you covered in?” Poe asked as he wiped his lips on his sleeve.

Kylo turned to Rey and wrapped his arm around her waist. His father coughed to gather their attention.

“So what do we do now?” He asked.

It only took Kylo a moment to decide.

“We break into the facility and we shut it down.”

“When?” Finn asked as he stepped forward.

“You've done enough.” Kylo stated.

“I know that, but I'm not letting you do this alone.”

“Me either,” Poe replied.

Kylo rubbed his thumb along Rey’s damp hip.

“Tomorrow night. We will break into the First Order tomorrow night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori, Shawlee, and Laura!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shh,” she walked forward, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down for a swift kiss. “I want this Kylo. I want to feel what's it's like to be loved. I don't know if one or both of us will make it out of this, and I don't want to live wondering what if.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but smut. Romantic smut.

Kylo opened the door to his apartment and gently placed his hand on Rey’s lower back to guide her inside.

He went straight to the linen closet and grabbed two fluffy gray towels, offering one to Rey.

“You can go first, sweetheart,” he said with a forced smile.

She stood frozen in her spot, holding the towel to her chest and she bit her lip. Rey looked up into his eyes and dropped the towel on the back end of the couch.

She started tugging off her damp clothing, each article hitting the floor as he stood in shock, more skin being revealed before him.

“Rey, you don't--” he started.

“Shh,” she walked forward, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down for a swift kiss. “I want this Kylo. I want to feel what's it's like to be loved. I don't know if one or both of us will make it out of this, and I don't want to live wondering _what if._ ”

Kylo swallowed hard and she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground with her sweater and tank top.

Her breasts were small but perfectly proportioned to her slim body. Her nipples a beautiful dusky rose shade and already pebbled in the cool air of his apartment.

He longed to reach out to her, to touch her, but he didn't want to impose. They would do this at Rey’s pace. Whatever she would allow.

She covered her chest, suddenly shy as her cheeks turned red under his gaze.

“No, no,” Kylo said, as he walked forward, closing the distance between them. “They're beautiful. You're beautiful.”

“I know I'm not… I don't look like _other_ girls.” She mumbled.

And his heart broke, this beautiful girl. The only girl that meant anything in the world to him. The brightest star in his galaxy.

Kylo grabbed her hands and brought them to his chest, just over his heart.

“No, you aren't like other girls, you're better. You feel that?” He asked, referring to the beating of his heart. “It beats for you, only you. Only ever you.”

Their lips collided in heated kisses. Rey started tugging his shirt over his head until they were both bare chested. He wrapped his arms around her waist, devouring her mouth as he felt her silky skin beneath his hands.

Kylo started walking her back towards the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind them without breaking the kiss.

When he finally did break away, it was only to twist the knobs of the faucet to let the shower get hot. He put his fingers against the band of her jeans and looked at her, asking for permission.

She nodded her head as he popped the button of her jeans and pulled the zipper down. Kylo dropped to his knees and pulled her jeans down her golden legs. She held on to his shoulders as he helped Rey step out of them. She was left in only her white, cotton panties and she never looked sexier than this very moment.

Kylo placed his hands on her waist and looked up at her face. He watched her face intently as he started to pull her panties down her thighs.

Once she was completely nude, he stood and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She pulled at his belt and Kylo helped her to take his jeans off. The only piece of fabric separating them were his dark boxers. He pushed them down his thighs and let them join the rest of their scattered clothes on the bathroom floor.

Kylo took Rey’s hand and guided her into the shower. It was already steamy, completely fogging up the glass doors. As he stood under the hot spray of water, he held Rey tightly to his chest and just embraced her. They would have all night to make love, he just wanted to hold her and wash her.

And he did just that. Kylo soaped up her body, cleansing her of the salt water from the sensory deprivation tank. Once she was thoroughly washed, she returned the favor, spending extra time laving his hair with shampoo.

They stood under the shower, kissing as the water ran down their bodies. His tongue slipped between her lips and tasted her. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, her breasts pressed deliciously to his skin, and her fingernails raking down his back as he suckled on her lower lip.

The water started to run cold and their fingers were beginning to prune. Kylo turned the shower off and retrieved the towels, wrapping her up first before toweling himself off.

They didn’t get dressed. There was no need. The towels were thrown carelessly in the hamper as Kylo scooped Rey up in his arms. He deposited her on the soft mattress and settled himself beside of her.

He kissed her longingly, his fingers weaving through her wet locks. As he kissed the corner of her mouth and down her chin, his hand worked its way out of her hair and settled instead on her neck. He could feel her pulse beating rapidly against his thumb.

Kylo trailed his hand down lower, rubbing his thumb along the jut of her collarbone. He pulled off of her skin and looked into her eyes as he cupped her breast in his hand. Her nipple pebbled instantly under his touch, and the soft flesh of her breast fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

He gave her tit an experimental squeeze, she moaned beneath him which encouraged him further. He pinched her stiff peak between his thumb and pointer finger, plucking and rolling it in his grasp.

Kylo pressed a tentative kiss to her sternum, looking into her eyes as he started kissing down her cleavage. He kissed over her breast until he reached her nipple, and _finally_ , finally, he captured it with his lips.

Rey’s fingers immediately laced through his dark, wavy locks, holding him in place as he sucked and licked her nipple. He released her breast with a slick pop and kissed her nipple before moving on to the other, giving it equal attention.

She was moaning and rocking her hips against his thigh. He could _feel_ how wet she was already, and that only served to make him grow even harder. Rey’s hand slipped between their bodies and wrapped around the base of his cock, her fingertips delicately tracing over his shaft.

Kylo placed his hand on top of hers and showed her how he touched himself. She was a quick learner. He laved at her pert nipples as she moved her hand up and down his cock.

He was encouraged when she kept grinding against his thigh, Kylo snuck his hand between them and traced her slit, gently teasing her slick folds. He pressed his thumb into her clit and rubbed a swift circle around the bundle of nerves. She jumped at the contact, releasing her hold on his dick to instead grab his shoulders.

Kylo paused, keeping his hand on her but looking into her bright hazel eyes.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he said, kissing her lips.

“Don’t stop,” Rey whispered.

He started to rub her clit slowly. His hips started grinding against hers, his cock rubbing against her hipbone as he continued to rub her to completion.

Rey’s fingernails dug into his back as she rocked against his hand. He slipped one finger inside her, and she clenched around him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he thought about how tight she would feel nestled around his cock.

She was climbing higher, she looked beautiful as her brow furrowed and her mouth hung open, little sighs of breath escaping with each rock of their hips.

“Open your eyes,” Kylo said as he mouthed at her neck. “I want to see the look on your face when you come.”

Her eyes snapped open and she looked deeply into his, like she was looking into his soul. He rubbed her faster and he felt as her walls started to flutter around his finger.

She kept her eyes on him as she fell over the edge, and if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His entire body tingled as he took in the look on her face, the pleasure pulsing through her veins, the pleasure that he brought her to.

Slowly, he pulled his finger out of her and immediately sucked it clean, tasting her. Rey watched him with wide eyes. Kylo was painfully hard, but he wanted to cherish Rey, he wanted to take his time with her.

Heated kisses were pressed into her skin as he marked his way down her body, settling between her thighs. He turned his head and pressed a tender kiss to the inside of her thigh. She looked down at him in wonder.

Kylo swept his tongue through her folds, groaning at the taste of her. Her hands moved to his hair and held him in place as he licked her thoroughly. He moved his attentions to her pretty little clit, flicking his tongue against the nub before _finally_ taking it between his lips and giving a vicious suck.

She moaned loudly and he loved the sounds she made while he pleasured her. Rey began rocking her hips against his face and tongue, chasing that familiar sensation. And Kylo was all too eager to help her get there.

One final flick of his tongue against her clit and she was crashing into her second release. She gasped and moaned against her hand, trying to stifle the sounds she was making.

Kylo crawled up her body and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He knew she could taste herself on his tongue. His cock twitched at the thought.

“Rey,” he said, as he kissed every inch of her face. “Rey, I love you. I love you so much. I love you.”

“I--” she began.

“You don’t have to say it back sweetheart,” he said, kissing her upturned nose.

“No, I want to. Kylo, I love you too. I think I always have.”

He settled himself on top of her, reaching between their bodies to grab hold of his erection and run it along her slick entrance.

“Only if you want to,” he reminded her as he teased her with his cock.

“Please Kylo, I want to feel you.”

Slowly, he started pushing inside. She was impossibly tight, yet he was able to slide inside her with relative ease due to how _ready_ she was for him.

Rey was biting her lower lip and her eyes pricked with tears. He knew it would hurt her, she was so tiny and she had never done this before. But Kylo was going to take care of her. He would take his time and let her adjust to his size.

The palms of her hands cupped his face as she stroked the skin of his cheeks with her fingertips.

“You can move.”

He started to pull out and pushed back inside slowly. She felt amazing, so slick, so hot, so _tight_. If he wasn’t careful, they would be finished before they even started.

Once Rey started pushing back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, he started to move faster. She began moaning beneath him and it was something he would never forget. The sound of her pleasure as he moved with her.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long. She felt too perfect.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, I can’t hold on.”

“Just let go,” she said into his chest as she pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I want to come inside you, but I shouldn’t.”

He made to pull out of her, but she grabbed his ass-- pulling him back inside.

“I want you to.”

“But Rey,” he argued.

She put a finger against his full lips to hush him.

“I don’t care Kylo. I want this moment. Neither of us may live through this, I want to feel this, I want to feel all of you. And if something _does_ happen, we will cross that road if we even get there.”

Their lips crashed together as he started to thrust faster, he felt his body tingling again as he started to climb to his own release. He groaned as he thrust twice more, coating her tight pussy with ropes of his come.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding on to each other, feeling the other for what might be the last time.

Kylo pulled out of her and groaned at the loss. He flopped on the mattress beside her and pulled Rey into his arms.

He held onto her until she fell asleep. Kylo looked down at the face of the woman he was in love with and vowed that she would make it out of this alive. Even if it meant his death. She would live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori, and my sounding boards Shawlee and Laura.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue to go.

Kylo, Han, and Rey were tasked with acquiring weapons. Han had his own stash of firearms in his home, that he filled the trunk of his station wagon with, along with copious amounts of ammunition.

They stopped at the local pawn shop and the three of them bought knives, rifles, bullets, and some other gears. The man behind the counter looked at them questioningly.

“Hunting trip,” Han said with a smirk, flashing his sheriff’s badge.

The man nodded his head and accepted their cash. They hurried back to the station wagon and packed the trunk full of their purchases. The drive to Poe Dameron’s house went by quickly as they sped down the lone street. It was already dark outside as the days were starting to get shorter.

They pulled up the driveway and parked, flashing the lights twice to alert Poe and Finn that they were outside. The two men came out with Brandon in tow. Kylo was about to object, but before he could say anything, Poe raised his hand and interrupted him.

“Trust me, I wasn’t fond of this idea either. But BB made a good point, he knows _that place_ pretty well. And he’s adamant about helping us. Besides, he is probably safer with us than being by himself.”

Kylo had to admit that he had a point. Brandon crawled into the back seat and climbed into Rey’s lap. She smiled down at the young boy as Poe and Finn squeezed into the back seat.

“Alright, let’s shut this place down,” Han replied.

***

They parked a short walk away from the facility in a wooded area. The group climbed out of the car as Han turned the lights off and popped the trunk. Poe and Finn took one look at their stash and nodded with surprised approval.

Kylo grabbed some of the thigh holsters they had bought from the pawn shop and kneeled before Rey, helping her to hook them in place. He loaded a few of the guns for her and put the safety on. He quickly showed her how to take the safety off, and then placed the guns in the holsters.

Each of them grabbed some weapons and loaded them before securing them on their person. Even Brandon was given a few knives and a loaded pistol.

“So what’s the plan?” Han whispered.

“The three people that need to be taken out are Snoke, Hux, and Phasma,” Rey replied. “There is no reasoning with them. Snoke is the man behind this whole operation. The other workers are just doing what they are told. We can give them a chance to surrender.”

“Okay, son, you and Rey will go after Snoke. Finn and I will take out the ginger irritant you were speaking of, and Poe and Brandon will take on the blonde, Phasma.”

The group separated as they crept towards the facility. Rey and Kylo scaled the building and entered through the roof. With a quick blink of her eyes, Rey unlocked all of the doors to the facility. An alarm sounded, ear piercing throughout the building. Kylo threw his hands out and the noise stopped instantly. He looked at his hands as they shook. It was still surreal that he had this power. The same power that Rey has.

She looked at him with pride.

Kylo pushed her into a hidden alcove as they heard hurried footsteps running down the corridor. He hoped that the others had snuck in with ease. They had made a plan to meet up back at the car in five hours. If it took anybody longer than that to complete their objective, the others would return in search of their members. Kylo hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He wanted this to be a quick in and out mission. Kylo knew that it was foolish to think it would be so easy. But he still held on to hope.

***

Han and Finn rounded the corner as a group of doctors walked by. Han grabbed Finn’s jacket and pushed him against the wall as the doctors ran past them. None of the doctors had the orange hair that Rey described.

They walked down the hallway, checking each room as they went. It seemed that the people that were being held as test subjects, had escaped and were likely roaming the halls. It made for a good distraction for the current doctors and personnel on site.

The intercom buzzed and an Englishman spoke into it, telling all doctors to secure the patients and to get them back in their rooms immediately.

“Didn’t Rey mention he had an English accent?” Finn asked.

“I believe she did; he must be in one of the main offices. Let’s move.”

***

Brandon led Poe through the facility. It was almost as if he had become familiar with it. Poe wondered how he could know anything about the First Order if he had been stuck in the other dimension.

Almost as if his son had heard him, Brandon supplied the answer.

“I saw it in Rey’s head. It was like a map.”

“Brandon, how can you-- how did you know?”

“I don’t know, I think being in that place-- it gave me something to defend myself. I can read people’s intentions and emotions.”

Poe stared at his son in awe. What he was insinuating was incredible. He hugged Brandon to his chest and suppressed a sob.

“I’m so glad I got you back,” he replied.

“Dad, you’re crushing me,” Brandon gasped out.

Poe released him and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. “Come on, let’s find that tall blonde woman.”

***

The offices were straight ahead, Han and Finn burst through the door and were met with an empty row of rooms. They heard an annoyed scoff come from the back of the hallway. Han pointed down the dark hall and headed off towards the noise. Finn followed behind him.

Both of them held the guns in their hands, ready to fire if needed. When they turned the corner they were met with Armitage Hux, the man that Rey said was known as the General.

“What the--” Han hit the butt of the gun on Hux’s temple, his body crumpling on the floor.

“That was easy,” he smirked.

“Now what do we do with him?” Finn asked.

Rey had told them to take him out. But Han had a better idea. He grabbed the handcuffs from his belt buckle and snapped them on the ginger man’s hands. The two of them picked up the man’s body and started walking him back towards the office he had been hiding in. Finn pulled out some duct tape from his pocket and they sat Hux in his rolling desk chair, rolling the duct tape around his body and securing him in his place.

Han chuckled at the sight of the man tapped to his chair.

“Let’s take him back to the car with us,” Han suggested. “Rey can decide what to do with him once they meet up with us.”

***

Phasma was holding a group of patients hostage in a secluded sector of the facility. Poe knew what had to be done, yet it wasn’t easy to make those decisions in front of his son. Brandon put his hand against the door and closed his eyes. Poe watched as his son’s eyes snapped opened and widened in fear.

“She’s planning to kill them all. She doesn’t want any evidence of their existence. She knows what they are doing is illegal, and she doesn’t want to go down for kidnapping,” Brandon choked out.

Poe’s heart clenched tightly. He remembered all too clearly how it felt to lose a child, to think that he would never get his son back. Fury ignited in his veins. He kicked the door open and the children being held screamed in fear at the intrusion.

Brandon ran up to Phasma and kicked her in the knee, making her collapse on the ground. Poe grabbed her by the hair and took the knife in his hand. She looked at him with stone cold eyes and Poe thought about the children that were left in her care. It all started to blur, he felt the anger surging through him as he plunged the knife into her stomach. Again and again, he stabbed her. Brandon watched with little emotion on his face.

Once her body had stopped moving and she lay in a puddle of her own blood, Poe stood up and wiped his bloody hands on his pants. The children were huddled together in fear.

“Don’t worry,” Brandon reassured them, obviously feeling the fear rolling off of them. “We are here to rescue you.”

***

The lights flickered in the hallway as Kylo and Rey walked towards the wing that was designated for the _bad man_. Kylo held her hand, feeling their combined energies surging through their bodies. It was as if they were two parts of a whole. Together, they were powerful, unstoppable.

There was a door ahead that Rey pointed out, inside was where they kept the deprivation tanks and on the other side of the room was the entrance to the portal. Snoke’s office was on the other side of that room.

Rey opened the door and her hand shook in his as she led him through the room. Her pulse spiked as she saw the tanks that she had been forced into.

Snoke was waiting from them, leaning on the other side of the deprivation tank and giving Rey a devilish smile.

“The one that got away. I see you’ve brought him back to me Rey,” Snoke laughed.

Kylo could feel the anger growing in her body, it felt red hot against his hand, an energy that was threatening to combust.

The lights flickered again, and a high pitched screech sounded in the room. It was _that_ sound. The one from the nightmares. The one from the creature.

As if it was summoned, the creature reached out through the portal, the claws scratching against the durasteel door that the portal was kept behind.

Snoke reacted in shock, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the door as the creature burst through. Snoke started shooting at the monster, unloading the entire clip. Yet it did nothing to stop the _thing_ from advancing.

The creature took one of its claws and pierced it into Snoke’s skull. His body collapsed on the ground, his heart stopping instantly, leaving only Kylo and Rey in the creature’s path.

They were still holding hands, as the creature barreled towards them. Rey lifted their joined hands towards the creature and closed her eyes, pulling on their connection and the power that was flowing through their veins. Kylo did the same, reaching out and willing everything to be thrown at the monster.

A bright electricity surged through their palms and hit the monster. It’s body crumpled to the ground in a pile of ash. Kylo fell to his knees, utterly exhausted, Rey wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead into his back.

The room around them flickered, and when it stopped they were no longer in the facility-- but the upside down.

***

Back at the station wagon, Han was calling in the scene. Poe and Brandon had met up with them with a handful of children that had been kidnapped and subjected to forced medical testing.

His stomach lurched when he realized that Ben and Rey hadn’t come back yet. There was still time, and they surely had the hardest objective out of them all.

Han worked diligently to stage the scene. They made it out to look as if Hux had snapped and gone on a rampage. The question was-- what to do with him.

Han was thinking it over, when he noticed two shadows walking through the woods.

***

Kylo and Rey were covered in the glowing goop that was the result of pushing through the veil situated in the tree that they had helped Brandon escape through the previous night.

They walked quickly back towards the wooded area that the station wagon was parked. Rey heard Kylo sigh in relief when he saw the rest of their group huddled around the car as well as a dozen children that had been kept in the facility.

Kylo walked up to his father, still holding onto Rey’s hand tightly as he led her forward. They hadn’t let go the entire time the maneuvered their way around the upside down.

“Oh thank god,” Han cried when he saw them.

They walked up to Kylo’s father and saw Hux, the man that had shot at them in the walmart parking lot. The man that was responsible for injecting her with the drugs that left her sick. The man that forced her, time and time again, into the sensory deprivation tanks. The man that left her bruised after he brutally beat her. He was duct taped to a chair and looking entirely pissed off. Her pulse was racing as she took in the irritation on his face.

“We’ve staged the scene to look like he went mental,” Han replied, “But we aren’t sure of what to do with him.”

Rey felt herself growing hot from the anger surging through her veins. It was as if her power was seconds away from exploding out of her chest. Then she heard a hoarse scream. Her eyes snapped up to look into Hux’s. Blood was rushing out of his nose, ears, and mouth. His eyes were bloodshot.

Suddenly, he slumped over in the chair.

Han walked over to him and checked his pulse.

“He's dead.” He remarked. “He must have had a hemorrhage or something.”

“Yeah,” Rey agreed, reigning in her powers.

Rey walked into Kylo’s arms and snuggled into his chest.

“It’s over sweetheart. We did it.” he said, kissing her hair. “It’s over. It’s finally over.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori, Shawlee, and Laura!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue for you guys. Fluff and smut ahead.

Kylo's hand was warm on Rey’s hip as he leaned over her shoulder and pressed heated kisses to her cheek. She had a look of concentration etched into her face as she squeezed the joystick and--

“I lost,” she whined adorably.

The darkened arcade was littered with neon lights. Kylo squeezed her hip once more and kissed her temple.

“Watch and learn,” He replied with a smirk, trading places with her and inserting the coins into the game.

Rey wrapped her arms around his waist as she watched him play the arcade game. It wasn't long before a skull and crossbones came across the screen with a laughing skull signaling that he had lost.

Kylo looked at the screen aghast with his mouth hanging open. Rey laughed and hid her head between his shoulders.

“Anyway,” He said, turning in her arms and looping his around her waist. “Ready for some pizza?”

“Yes!” Rey squealed.

They got a booth in the back of the arcade and sat beside each other. Kylo laughed as the greasy cheese of Rey’s pizza slipped off onto her plate. She looked adorable as she picked up the cheese and popped it into her mouth.

He would never tire of the look on her face as she tried new foods. Pizza was one of her favorites. And Kylo had promised her a date to the arcade with pizza after their ordeal with the First Order facility.

It was a swift cover up. Han had handled it all, telling the rest of them to go home. The facility had been kidnapping children and performing forced medical testing on them for some time. There wasn't much of an investigation to how the place got shut down; instead, the concentration was on finding the families of the children that had been stolen from their homes.

Poe and Brandon had visited Kylo and Rey on many occasions. They had grown close after the entire ordeal. Finn and even Han would join for dinner or a movie. It was nice for Kylo to finally have a support system. And he couldn't have been more happy with the little family he found in Rey.

Rey was pressing pizza stained kisses to his lips and he kissed her back with passion. They were like two lovesick teenagers. He couldn't get enough of her.

She had a wicked look in her eye as he placed some cash on their table. Grabbing his hand, she led the way out of the arcade and down the streets of Hawkins as their feet crunched on the leaves that had started to fall.

Once they had gotten back to his apartment, Rey closed the door behind her and quickly locked it. She started stripping her clothes off in a fevered pace. Kylo followed suit and once they were both naked as the day they were born, he swiftly picked her up in his arms and walked her to the couch.

He sat down and held her waist, looking at her searchingly. _She’s so beautiful_ , he thought.

Rey leaned down and started peppering his face with kisses. First the left cheek, then the right cheek, his forehead, his nose, and finally-- his lips. She was straddling his hips on the couch, and just the mere sight of her was making his cock begin to harden against her thigh.

He grabbed his erection in his hand and stroked it a few times before pressing it between her folds and teasing her there.

Kylo pushed inside of her and felt her walls clench tightly around him. Rey pressed her forehead to his and sighed in pleasure.

After they had shut down the facility, Kylo had made sure to take Rey to the doctor to get checked out. It was there that she asked the doctor, with pink tinged cheeks, if there was something they could use to prevent pregnancy.

The doctor had happily prescribed Rey some birth control pills. Kylo couldn’t have been happier. Rey was still so very young, and he wanted to do right by her. He wanted to give her everything-- marriage and children. But at the same time, he wanted the two of them to enjoy life together. To enjoy being kids in love.

Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck and stared into his eyes as she lifted herself up to her knees and sunk back down on his cock. She felt amazing. He would never get over how _tight_ she feels.

Her breasts were pressed into his chest as he languidly rocked up into her. Rey’s bright hazel eyes never left his as she met him thrust for thrust.

Kylo let one of his hands sneak up her body until he was cupping her breast, plucking at her nipple and rolling the stiff peak between his thumb and pointer finger. Her hands sunk into his dark locks and tugged.

There was something about this-- being so intimate with Rey. Moving in and out of her, slow and sensually. He loved her. He loved her more than he had loved anybody. And he knew-- he knew that she loved him too.

He moved his hand from her breast and brought them to her neck, cupping her cheeks. Then he leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

It was only a few moments later that he felt Rey’s walls contracting and fluttering around his cock. He rocked his hips through her orgasm and ending up being pushed over the edge as well.

He loved her. He would give her everything. He would give her the world.

***

The last customers of the megaplex were ushered out quickly as Kylo and Rey cleaned up the lobby and locked the doors.

Tonight was the lunar eclipse and Kylo had been more than excited to take Rey to the roof of the megaplex and watch the shadow pass over the moon-- together.

Kylo kept checking his wrist watch for the time as he all but tossed the brooms into the closet. He grabbed some of the snacks from behind the concession stand and tossed Rey one of the soda bottles. She caught it with ease and cracked open the top, taking a long sip.

“Come on Rey,” he said excitedly, as he grabbed her hand and led her up to the projection room.

Their blankets were folded on the chair by the door that led to the roof access. He bundled them up under his arm and unlocked the door pushing it open and making his way up to the roof.

Once they were on the roof, Kylo spread the blankets out on the ground and pulled Rey down beside of him. They laid on their backs and looked up into the night sky, littered with stars. The moon was shining brightly above them. And slowly, oh so slowly, a shadow started crossing over the moon.

Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and pointed.

“Do you see it?”

“Yeah. I see it,” she replied in wonder.

Kylo brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

_“In starlit nights I saw you, so cruelly you kissed me.”_

“You are so corny,” Rey gasped out.

Kylo brought her hand to his lips again, singing into her palm.

_“Your lips a magic world, your sky all hung with jewels.”_

She rolled her eyes but then joined him, as they sang the next lines together.

_“The killing moon, will come too soon.”_

Kylo turned to her and brushed his nose against hers, as they continued to sing.

_“Fate, up against your will._  
Through the thick and thin.   
He will wait until.  
You give yourself to him.”

He closed his eyes and kissed her then. Her lips were warm against his in the chilly autumn air.

They weren’t even sure how long they stayed like that, held in each other's arms and kissing underneath the lunar eclipse. Kylo knew that they would need to leave soon, but all he wanted was just a few more minutes to stay like this.

Reluctantly, Kylo pulled away from Rey’s lips and opened up their snacks. They ate silently as they gazed at the stars.

When it was time to leave, Kylo reached out and helped Rey back to her feet. He handed her the trash and asked her to throw it in the bin near the door.

Then, as she turned back around to him, he was down on one knee with a tiny black velvet box open to reveal a diamond ring.

Suddenly, he was nervous. At a loss for words. He fumbled over them as he asked Rey to marry him. And her expression was one that he would never forget. Her hands held over her mouth with wide eyes. Then she dropped her hands and he saw the bright smile that had been hidden beneath her fingers.

“Yes,” she cried.

Kylo rose from his knee and placed the ring on her finger. She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

They were bathed in moonlight as they made promises of love and devotion between heated kisses.

And this was the start of it all. The start of their story. The beginning of their life together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori. 
> 
> So we have another Donnie Darko Easter egg. The song Kylo is singing to Rey is "The Killing Moon" by Echo and the Bunneymen. 
> 
> The final trailer for Stranger Things season 2 dropped! Check it out, it looks so good. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/R1ZXOOLMJ8s
> 
> And as sad as it is, the lunar eclipse was sort of inspired by 13 reasons Why. I die inside. Hannah and Clay <\3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nori for being a wonder beta. 
> 
> Thank you Shawlee, Agii, and Laura for reading this and encouraging me.


End file.
